L'art d'élever les elfings
by Morgane-Norval
Summary: Les seigneurs elfes sont connus pour leur sagesse, leur courage et leur persévérance. Ces qualités sont mise à rude épreuve quand les Valars leurs offrent le plus merveilleux des cadeaux : un bébé. Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen et Legolas représentent la troisième génération des seigneurs elfes depuis le Second Age, ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre pour suivre la voie de leurs parents
1. Chapter 1

Rating : T c'est plus sous-entendu qu'autre chose mais je préfère prévenir.

Disclamer : Tout appartient au professeur Tolkien et il y a quelques clins d'oeil aux fic d' Olo et Nat. J'ai aussi un OC car il en fallait bien un.

Warning : Si Olo et Nat n'ont pas finis de détruire l'image parfaite des seigneurs elfes, je continue cette quête avec grand plaisir ^^

()

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

()

**Question sans importance**

()

« Je l'ai trouvé » s'exclama Legolas triomphant.

L'elfing regardait la vieille poupée naine de son père, celui-ci l'avait cachée derrière la tête sculptée de cerf qui surplombait le lit royal. Le Prince était suspendu aux bois de l'animal et il tenait fièrement son trophée jusqu'au moment où il croisa le regard de sa nourrice. Elle était entrée dans les appartements royaux sans faire de bruit, ses yeux reflétaient la colère avec une once d'inquiétude. Du haut de son perchoir, le petit elfe vit que son père était juste derrière elle et qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué où il était.

« Mon prince, comment avez-vous pu grimper jusque là-haut ? »

Legolas pris un air boudeur, le petit elfe se sentait vexé par cette remarque. Tata comme la surnommaient tous les elfes du palais, s'était occupée du Roi Oropher puis du Roi Thranduil. Elle était une sage-femme réputée et une redoutable nourrice, sa mémoire sans défaut lui permettait de parler aussi bien des moments mémorables que des bêtises des plus grands elfes. L'elfing savait parfaitement redescendre des endroits jugés "inaccessibles" même si Tata ne le croyait pas. Elle avait plus d'une fois appelé la garde pour faire descendre le jeune Prince qui s'était retrouvé coincé dans un lieu improbable mais la dernière fois remontait à trois ans.

« Legolas ! »

Thranduil s'étrangla à moitié en voyant où était perché son fils, les yeux du Roi s'agrandirent quand ils se posèrent sur la poupée. Legolas avait pris son nain qu'il gardait caché depuis son mariage. Pour être plus exact, la poupée naine était déjà tombée de son perchoir pendant la nuit de noce et il en avait été terriblement gêné. Son épouse, aussi surprise qu'amusée par cet atterrissage inopiné, avait qualifié son jouet de "mignon". Le Roi rougissait encore de cet événement quand il voyait la tête de cerf au-dessus de son lit. En parlant de literie, il remarqua la peluche de Legolas qui avait dû tomber lors de son escapade. Thranduil prit le magnifique cerf fabriqué par son épouse pendant les derniers mois de sa grossesse et qui suivait avec plus ou moins de succès les aventures de son propriétaire.

«Legolas, descends et nous allons procéder à un échange. Mon nain contre ton cerf, tu es d'accord ?

- Ada, comment tu peux être sûr que c'est un garçon nain ? Il a rien entre les jambes donc c'est une fille naine !

- ... »

Le Roi des elfes se figea à la remarque de son fils, celui-ci souriait, très fier d'avoir eu le dernier mots. Thranduil restait figé face à cette remarque inattendue, il ne pouvait croire que son propre enfant puisse remettre en cause ses convictions les plus profondes. Les souvenirs passés avec son jouet défilaient dans l'esprit du Roi, il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. "Impossible que mon nain soit une naine, ma fierté et ma réputation vont en prendre un sacré coup ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?"

« Prince, pouvez-vous développer votre idée et descendre je vous prie. Je risque de ne pas vous entendre d'en bas et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas votre raisonnement. »

Heureusement que Tata était là, elle venait de débloquer diplomatiquement la situation. Thranduil était perdu dans ses pensées, son sens de la répartie s'était envolé. Legolas se suspendit par les bras avant de se laisser tomber dans le lit. Il prit sa peluche des bras de son père qui ne réagit pas puis il se rapprocha de Tata.

- "C'est les gardes aux joues rouges qu'ils l'ont dit, le seul moyen de savoir si le nain est un garçon ou une fille, il faut regarder entre les jambes."

Le Prince déshabilla la poupée naine pour prouver ses arguments, la nourrice afficha un sourire quelque peu figé. L'expression de Thranduil était indéfinissable, son esprit réfléchissait à un moyen pour se sortir de cette situation quand son regard se posa sur le portrait de sa défunte épouse.

«Tata, quand mon épouse a fini la peluche du cerf, pourquoi riez-vous toutes les deux ?

- La Reine pensait la même chose que votre enfant pour votre poupée naine, Votre Majesté. »

Le visage de Legolas s'illumina d'un grand sourire tandis que son père sentait le découragement approcher à grand pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son fils jouer avec une naine, cela ne se faisait pas ! Le Roi regarda sa poupée, la poussière donnait l'impression qu'elle avait des cheveux gris comme une vieille personne. Thranduil trouva la solution, la vieillesse rapetissait les ... certaines choses chez les autres races, donc le nain était devenu un très vieux mâle. La pensée que le Seigneur Elrond pouvait aussi être sujet à ça arracha une grimace au Roi. L'elfe se tourna vers son fils, il devait se concentrer sur la situation.

«Pourquoi voulais-tu la poupée naine ?

- Pour mon cerf, il se sent seul.

- Tu veux lui donner un nain comme cavalier ?

- Non ! Seuls les Rois elfiques chevauchent les cerfs et les nains sont trop petits.

- Alors que va faire le petit nain avec le grand cerf ?

- Il va faire un traîneau pour transporter des jouets ; répondit avec certitude Legolas.

- Un traineau ; s'exclama son père plus que surpris. C'est un nain marchand ?

- Non, il y a que des tonneaux ici et les nains ne savent pas bien utiliser les tonneaux.

- Je suis d'accord, les nains ne sont pas bons avec des tonneaux mais, pourquoi un traîneau ? Un chariot sera plus pratique pour avancer avec des roues.

- C'est un traîneau magique, il vole.

- C'est un nain, pas un magicien et je doute même que les magiciens savent voler.

- Il a volé un objet magique ?

- Un petit être voleur d'objet magique qui s'occupe de nains et de tonneaux, on aura tout vu » marmonna Thranduil.

L'idée du Roi était impossible à placer dans la conversation, la logique des jeunes elfings était difficile à suivre. De plus, il n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet de la reproduction avec son fils et Tata disait toujours que c'était aux parents d'expliquer ça à leur propre enfant. Legolas s'était aussi égaré, mais il avait les deux peluches dans ses bras et c'était le plus important pour l'elfing. Thranduil réfléchissait toujours, le regard à nouveau posé sur le portrait de son épouse et se demandant ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place.

«Tata, regarde le nain est blessé, il faut le soigner ! »

Revirement de situation, Tata fut obligée de constater que la poupée naine avait en effet une blessure sur la joue gauche. Voyant que la réserve de patience du Roi commençait sérieusement à être entamée, la nourrice proposa d'aller soigner le jouet.

()

Legolas entra pour la première fois dans l'atelier de Tata, l'elfing regarda avec étonnement la salle remplie d'objets. Une grande table nue trônait au milieu de la pièce, un lustre en forme d'arbre éclairait les moindres recoins. Un mannequin de couture faisait face à l'entrée, il marquait la séparation de la salle. D'un côté, il y avait des étagères comme dans la salle de soin et de l'autre côté, un rideau entrouvert cachait en partie la penderie. Celle-ci était vide, des ceintres étaient suspendus à une longue barre. Les étagères étaient beaucoup plus intéressantes pour Legolas. Chaque alcôve était étiquetée et chacune abritait un truc différent. Il y avait des fils classés par couleur, des boutons, des chutes de tissus et de la dentelle, des aiguilles et des choses situées trop hautes pour que le petit elfe puisse les voir.

«Il faut de nouveaux vêtements pour la poupée et je peux aussi faire une couverture pour le cerf. Je vous laisse choisir les tissus et la couleur, mon Prince. »

L'elfe évita de nommer directement la poupée naine, la conversation avait pris une tournure inattendue et elle ignorait comment Legolas considérait le jouet de son père. La nourrice usa de tout son talent pour mettre à neuf la poupée. L'elfe était tellement absorbée par ce travail qu'elle remarqua à peine l'elfing qui fouillait chaque coin et recoin des étagères. La tâche achevée, elle vit alors la pile d'objets qui s'entassait près de la peluche de cerf. Legolas n'avait pas fini de choisir les accessoires pour ses jouets et la nourrice vit le moment où il allait commencer à grimper.

()

La réunion était terminée, Thranduil savourait un verre de vin tandis que les conseillers finissaient de ranger leurs papiers. Un léger brouhaha régnait dans la salle, les affaires marchaient bien et aucun accident n'avait été signalé. La journée avait été calme, le Roi se félicitait que Tata ait emmené Legolas dans son atelier. C'était elle qui apprenait aux elfes à coudre, elle aidait aussi bien les soigneurs à refermer les plaies les plus difficiles que les couturiers à réaliser les plus beaux vêtements. Il reconnu le bruit de pas de son fils suivit de celui de Tata, il entendait les elfes les saluer à leur passage. Néanmoins, Thranduil se sentait inquiet pour une raison inexplicable, le vin ne l'aidait pas à détendre comme à son habitude.

Legolas entra avec un grand sourire dans la salle de réunion, la nourrice le suivait avec un air légèrement moqueur et les bras chargés, qu'avaient-ils fait ?

« Ada, regarde ! »

Le Roi manqua de s'étrangler en buvant les dernièress gouttes de son breuvage, il posa la coupe avant de regarder attentivement. Les cheveux et la barbe de la poupée naine avaient blanchis, ils étaient de couleur poivre et sel. Elle portait un capuchon vert, une chemise blanche, un gilet rouge, un pantalon noir, des bottes marrons et même un sac à dos. Legolas lui montra même la ceinture et l'épée qui ressemblait beaucoup à un coupe-papier. Il y avait un arc et des flèches dont le bout était peints en noirs. Le chariot au grand dam de Thranduil, contenait des tonneaux et ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait aussi du bois, des herbes, une lampe, un seau, une poêle et une marmite. Le cerf pouvait être harnaché et tirer le véhicule, il avait une couverture verte mais le Roi découvrit que tous les vêtements étaient disponibles en différentes couleurs et nuances de teintes. Sans compter les bonnets, les écharpes, les gants, les robes et les chapeaux.

«Legolas, comment vas-tu faire pour transporter tous ces vêtements ?

- Je vais faire comme toi, Ada quand tu pars en voyage ; » répondit Legolas sans réfléchir.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle, sortant les elfes de leur étonnement et un sentiment de malaise grandit rapidement. Les conseillers se levèrent et saluèrent la famille royale sans bien sûr oublier Tata. Ils quittèrent la salle le plus vite et le plus dignement possible, la question des bagages était un sujet très sensible, trop même pour la sécurité de ceux qui l'abordaient. Même Tata sortit pour laisser le père et le fils en tête à tête, l'elfe ne souffla aucun mot sur la poupée naine que certains elfes avaient reconnue. Personne ne devait se douter que le Prince avait remis en cause l'identité de la poupée préférée du Roi.

« Legolas, tu te souviens de notre conversation sur la poupée ?

- Oui, Ada et tu avais raison, c'est bien un nain.

- C'est bien ; répondit Thranduil qui fut pris de court par la réponse.

- Il collectionne les vêtements comme toi, il a même une choppe et une coupe dans son sac pour boire, j'ai aussi un peigne et une brosse pour ses cheveux. Tata a aussi fait un bâton car c'est un vieux nain, elle a dit que la vieillesse faisait rapetisser les choses et que c'était très impoli de demander l'âge d'une personne. C'était insultant quand on demandait si son interlocuteur était une fille ou un garçon, elle a dit que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses » poursuivit l'elfing.

Le Roi prit la poupée naine, il remarqua à peine la cicatrice sur la joue gauche. Tata avait eu la même idée que lui pour le vieillissement mais son fils était trop jeune pour faire directement un lien. Legolas regarda son père sourire pour la première depuis le début de la journée, l'elfing était à la fois surpris et ravi de ce changement d'humeur.

« Il est temps d'apprendre mon fils, je vais te montrer comment faire les bagages sans froisser, ni abîmer les vêtements. »

()

Tata entrouvrit la porte, elle aperçut le père et le fils qui jouaient. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, l'elfe referma les battants.

« Que font leurs Majestés ? demanda un conseiller.

- Ils sont en pleine conversation, je n'oserais pas les déranger si j'étais vous » prévint Tata.

La petite troupe des curieux disparue, seuls les gardes restèrent à leurs postes. Ils ignoraient ce qui se passait exactement mais aucun des deux ne voulaient interrompre le Roi. Les porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles ne l'étaient qu'une fois, le chef de la Garde les plaçait régulièrement sur le poste de surveillance des tonneaux en amont de la rivière. Un endroit ennuyeux et sans importance, personne ne pouvait partir sans l'accord du Roi Thranduil.

« Ada, il manque encore des tonneaux pour transporter la nourriture et l'argent, comment le nain va s'en sortir ? »

()

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

()

Je remercie Olo et Nat pour m'avoir aidé et soutenu dans la publication de cette fic.

Je préfère prévenir que la publication sera irrégulière, j'ai déjà quelques idées pour la suite mais c'est à améliorer.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating : T c'est plus sous-entendu qu'autre chose mais je préfère prévenir.

Disclamer : Tout appartient au professeur Tolkien. Mention de personnage OC selon les besoins.

Warning : Si Olo et Nat n'ont pas finis de détruire l'image parfaite des seigneurs elfes, je continue cette quête avec grand plaisir ^^

Histoire: Après quelques recherches et prises de tête entre les différentes versions qui existent, je précise les éléments que je retiens. Le récit se passe au début du Troisième Age donc Celeborn et Galadriel sont au Royaume du Lindon, c'est entre la mer et les Montagnes Bleues tout à l'Ouest. Le couple effectue plusieurs voyages vers la forêt dorée qui ne porte pas encore le nom de la Lothlórien à ce moment là. Donc, ils se sont arrêtés à Imaldris dans mon récit. C'est en 1988 du Troisième Age que le dernier roi de Lindórinand nommé Amroth meurt. C'est après ces événements que Celeborn et Galadriel deviennent Seigneur et Dame de la forêt dorée ... bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'utilise pas les titres mentionnés ci-dessus pour désigner le couple de grands-parents.

()

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

()

**La joie d'être grand-père**

()

« Ada ! ada ! grand-père m'a offert un lapin ! » s'écriait Arwen heureuse.

L'elfing courait vers son père, le semi-elfe était bouche bée par la nouvelle. Il était avec Erestor, celui-ci dressait un bilan favorable du séjour des parents de la Dame d'Imladris. Le conseiller s'était également interrompu en entendant les cris d'Arwen, il était fort surpris de la nature du cadeau. Elrond avait fermé les yeux tandis que la liste des futurs catastrophe défilait devant ses yeux, le seigneur se prépara au pire.

« C'est une splendide peluche mais je crois que le seigneur Celeborn s'est trompé pour la taille.

- C'est un lapin de Rhosgobel ; expliquait Arwen. C'est près de Vert-Bois-le-Grand, grand-mère et grand-père les ont vu pendant leurs voyages.

- Cette forêt abrite beaucoup d'animaux étranges » confirma le conseiller.

Elrond ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa fille où plutôt le lapin : c'était une énorme peluche ! Elle était plus grande que l'elfing et Arwen disparaissait derrière. S'il n'avait pas entendu sa fille, le semi-elfe aurait cru que le lapin était vivant. Celeborn avait réalisé un travail remarquable, les poils étaient d'un noir très profond avec des reflets bleutés. Il aperçu également une étoile blanche sur le front ainsi que deux grands yeux bleus. Néanmoins, son instinct paternelle s'attarda sur autre chose de plus important.

« Arwen, pourquoi tes cheveux ne sont-ils pas coiffés ? demanda Elrond.

- Le ruban était trop petit pour faire un collier au lapin ; répondit l'elfing.

- Et où est ce ruban ?

- Je ne sais pas, le vent l'a emporté. »

Elrond réfléchit rapidement aux réponses de sa fille, il devait agir au plus vite. Le semi-elfe souleva sa fille puis il la plaça sur son épaule droite. Arwen n'aimait pas être coiffé et Celebrían était la seule personne qui pouvait s'occuper de cette tâche. Il aperçut le sourire furtif d'Erestor, l'elfing adorait être porté par son père. Elle avait été une seule fois derrière sa tête à sa plus grande déception. Les oreilles du semi-elfe se souvenaient encore des petits mains qui les avaient tiré pour s'amuser, heureusement que sa femme était intervenu rapidement.

Personne d'autre n'était au courant de cette mésaventure et Elrond avait tous fait pour que cela reste secret. Il sentit quelque chose de doux contre sa joue gauche, Arwen avait posé la peluche sur autre épaule. Le seigneur elfique avait à nouveau l'impression de transporter Elladan et Elrohir, même si le jouet était de loin la personne la plus sage qu'il n'ait jamais porté.

()

« C'est bientôt l'heure, ma Dame » dit la nourrice.

Celebrían adressa un sourire de remerciement à l'elfe, le goûter avec ses parents approchait à grand pas et elle n'avait toujours pas terminé. L'elfing gigotait sur ses genoux pour attacher le ruban autour du cou de son lapin tandis que sa mère s'occupait des cheveux de sa fille.

Elrond avait surpris tout le monde en arrivant avec Arwen et la peluche avait suscité une vive admiration des dames elfiques envers le seigneur Celeborn. Celebrían riait sous cape en écoutant les commentaires, son père était trop créatif pour se conformer aux règles de coutures usuelles des elfes. Il inventait sans plan ses œuvres, c'étaient des jouets destinés exclusivement à sa fille et à ses petits-enfants. Galadriel avait sauvé son époux plus d'une fois de ses admirateurs et elle le laissait utiliser librement ses propres affaires de couture.

« J'ai fini ! Nana, regardes » dit Arwen.

La peluche avait désormais un magnifique noeud vert dans la nuque qui était assortie à celui des cheveux de l'elfing. Celebrían sourit à sa fille en vérifiant une dernière fois la coiffure, Arwen ne pourrait plus retirer le ruban aussi facilement.

« C'est jolie, Arwen ; répondis la Dame d'Imladris en souriant. Il est l'heure d'aller goûter. »

L'elfe aux cheveux d'or aida sa fille à descendre avant de se lever, celle-ci tenait toujours sa peluche. Arwen se retrouva face à une situation difficile : elle voulait tenir la main de sa mère et son grand jouet.

La petite elfe trouva la solution après quelques essais, elle devait tenir sa peluche dans son dos avec l'aide du ruban. Les oreilles dépassaient au dessus de sa tête et les habitants d'Imladris regardaient avec étonnement l'étrange trio qui se dirigeaient vers les jardins.

()

« Qu'est-ce que tu manges, grand-père ? c'est bon » demanda Arwen.

Celeborn tourna la tête pour découvrir sa petite-fille accompagné de Celebrían, la bouche encore pleine, il ne pouvait pas répondre pour le moment. L'elfe aux cheveux d'argent avait commencé à piocher quelques unes de ses confiseries préférés en attendant le reste de sa famille.

« Ce sont des œufs à la liqueur ; répondit Celeborn la bouche à moitié pleine.

- Des oeufs ! grand-père tu ne peux pas manger des bébés ! » s'exclama Arwen horrifiée.

La remarque stupéfia ledit coupable qui avala de travers et qui commença à tousser. La Dame d'Imladris secouru son père tandis que l'elfing pris le bol remplit d'oeufs pour le mettre à l'abri. Celebrían aida Celeborn à boire un verre d'eau alors qu'Arwen déposait son lapin sur son trésor. Elle prit également la cloche posé sur la table, celle-ci était purement décoratif et elle retenait l'attention des eflings. Elrond avait installé un autre système pour appeler les serviteurs depuis que ses enfants étaient en âge de lancer les choses situés sur la table.

Arwen défit le nœud de sa peluche pour y glisser la cloche, plus personne ne pouvait bouger son lapin sans faire de bruit. Fière d'avoir trouver un gardien à la hauteur, l'elfing se retourna vers ses parents, Celeborn s'était remis de son malaise.

« Arwen ; commença Celebrían.

- Les bébés naissent dans des œufs donc si on manges des œufs, on mange des bébés ; expliqua l'elfing.

- ...

- C'est du sucre ! c'est du sucre en forme d'œuf ; répliqua Celeborn.

- Arwen ; continua l'elfe aux cheveux d'or. Tous les oeufs ne contiennent pas des bébés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut une mère et un père pour faire un bébé ; ajouta Celeborn.

- Une maman peut faire un oeuf toute seule ?

- Oui ; répondit sa mère. Tu as déjà vu les poules, elles pondent des œufs alors qu'il n'y a pas de coq.

- Mais ... pourquoi les poules sont les seules à faire ça ? pourquoi les elfes ne pondent pas des oeufs ?

- Arwen ; murmura Celebrían qui commençait à rougir.

- C'est Eru qui choisit de faire comme ça ; dit Celeborn pour mettre fin à l'embarras de sa fille.

- Ilúvatar, le père qui nous a crée Arda et les elfes ; récita l'elfing. Mais pourquoi il a choisit de faire comme ça ?

- Parce que ; répondit l'elfe aux cheveux d'argent.

- Comment je fait pour lui demander ?

- Arwen, il est à Valinor ; dit Celebrían.

- Mais ... pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça, un point, c'est tout » conclut Celeborn d'un ton ferme.

L'elfing fit une moue boudeuse tandis que Celebrían soupira, son père avait mis fin à cette conversation qui prenait une tournure gênante. L'elfe était à la fois soulagée et inquiète, Arwen recommencerait tôt ou tard à demander une réponse.

()

« Celeborn, que s'est-il passé avant notre arrivé ? » demanda Galadriel.

Celeborn regarda son épouse, ils étaient assis au balcon de leur chambre sous la lumière des étoiles. L'elfe réfléchit un instant avant de donner sa réponse, Celebrían avait lancé un regard de reproche à la fin du repas. Elrond devait être en train de faire la lecture à Arwen, l'elfing posera forcement sa question ce soir.

« Arwen m'a surpris en train de manger mes bonbons préfères et elle a ... été choquée quand je luis dis que c'était des oeufs à la liqueur. Elle a cru que je mangeais des bébés et nous avons dû lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait faux.

- Je vois ; répondit Galadriel d'un ton amusé.

- Au final, elle voulait demandé à Eru pourquoi il avait fait les choses comme ça.

- Celebrían ne nous a jamais posé ce genre de question.

- Elrond s'occupe d'Arwen ce soir et notre fille n'a pas pu lui parler de ce qui s'est passé. Il va encore perdre des cheveux.

- Celeborn ; dit Galadirel avec un léger ton de reproche

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a moins de cheveux depuis qu'il est père ?

- Si mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se moquer de ça ; répliqua son épouse.

- Je suis plus délicat que Thranduil sur le sujet » rétorqua Celeborn.

La réponse fit rire la magicienne la plus puissante des elfes puis son époux rit à son tour. Le séjour à Imladris ne faisait que commencer, les grands-parents attendraient le retour des jumeaux qui étaient partie en patrouille deux jours avant leur arrivé. Les réunions de famille étaient bien plus mémorable quand tous les membres étaient présents.

()

« Ada, pourquoi les elfes ne pondent pas des oeufs ? »

()

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

()

Je remercie personnellement Elena 324, Ellana of Rivendell, Olo et Nat, Kalas1209 et Rose-Eliade pour leur review et aussi tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire.

Le prochain chapitre concernera les jumeaux et il n'y aura plus de peluche.


End file.
